Intuition
by Wenwalke
Summary: When Danny is convinced Steve's in trouble, just what lengths will he use to find and save his partner?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is a little different from my normal. It is entirely from Danny's point of view, and has lots of Steve whump in it.

**Summary: **When Danny is convinced Steve's in trouble, just what lengths will he use to find and save his partner?

**Intuition: **_noun_: a natural ability or power that makes it possible to know something without any proof or evidence: a feeling that guides a person to act a certain way without fully understanding why: something that is known or understood without proof or evidence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters, they belong to CBS. However the plot, original characters, and any mistakes are mine.

**Chapter One**

"So where are you now, Wilderness Man?"

"Right where I told you I'd be, Danny, in the Ko'olau Mountain Range. I decided not to go as far as the Petroglyphs this time, so I camped on that plateau where we looked out over the valley." Steve continued quietly, "My dad always loved the view from here."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that when we went up there a few years ago." Danny sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't come with you like we planned. You shouldn't be alone on the anniversary of your father's death."

"But I'm not alone, Danny. There are all kinds of animals and birds here to keep me company. The view is breathtaking, and I have you to talk to, even if it is on the phone." There's silence for a few seconds. "Besides, you couldn't help that Grace fell and broke her arm yesterday. You had to stay there with her."

"I still hate that you're alone up there." Danny only arrived home a few minutes before Steve's call, and was now stretched out on his couch after a long night at the hospital with Grace.

The previous day, Steve and Danny had been preparing to leave on their planned hike, up the mountain, where Steve's father had taken him many times as a boy. They'd made the trip together before, but that time Steve had fallen and broken his arm, and somehow they'd never managed to return to finish the hike. This time they didn't even get started, as Danny received a call from Rachel. Grace had fallen during cheerleading practice and was being taken to the hospital.

The two partners had gone to the hospital together. Grace had fractured her left arm and bumped her head. The doctors wanted to keep her in overnight for observation. Danny, of course, would stay with her, along with Rachel.

Once he knew Grace would be alright, Steve decided to go on the hike by himself. Even though Danny suggested he wait until the morning, when Danny would go with him.

Danny ran his hand over his face. "Grace went home with Rachel this morning. I seriously wish she'd quit cheerleading. This is the second time she's been hurt."

"Come on, Danny. You know how much she loves it. Would you rather she took up Roller Derby? You did buy her blades last Christmas, and I hear there's a youth league starting up." There was a definite smirk in Steve's voice.

"What? Oh, for the love of …" Danny spluttered. "A youth league? Don't you even think about suggesting something like that around Grace, ever!"

"Well, at least cheerleading is safer than Roller Derby, so look at it from that point of view." Steve laughed.

"You are such a goof. Are you trying to give me a heart attack, or make me feel better?" Danny smiled. "Because, I have to tell you, you're not making me feel better here."

"Liar," Steve said. "I've told you before, you have a tone, and I can hear the smile in your voice, Danny."

"Okay, okay, you got me." Danny laughed. "If it was a choice between the two, cheerleading would definitely win, happy now?"

"Yes." Steve was quiet again. "Did you give Grace the kiss I asked you to when I called you last night? Also, did you tell her how sorry I am that she hurt her arm, and that I will sign her cast when I get back?"

"I did both those things for you, Mushy SEAL. I also told her why you felt you had to go up there all alone. You know what she said?" Danny smiled as he remembered Grace's comment. "She said, and I'm quoting here, 'Danno, tell Uncle Steve I love him and to be careful up there by himself.' What do you think of that Mr. Super SEAL?"

"I think you have a very thoughtful daughter, Danny. She must take after her mother, because there's no way she gets that from you."

"Idiot," Danny laughed. "I'm going to take a nap now, after being up all night with my beautiful daughter. You go do your Wildman thing, and make sure you call me this evening."

"Okay, Mom. I'll call you before I go to sleep tonight, just like I did last night, and you can tell me a bedtime story." Steve said with a laugh. "Bye, Danno."

"Idiot," Danny said again, as he disconnected the call and placed his cell phone on the coffee table next to the couch. With a sigh, he settled down and closed his eyes for a much needed nap.

Danny was awake, two hours later, watching TV when he was suddenly hit by a wave of intense pain. His heart started racing, his breathing became fast and shallow. "Steve!" He gasped.

In one fluid motion Danny was up off the couch, his cell phone clutched in his hand, as he dialled the number for Steve's satellite phone.

"Come on. Come on. Answer, will you?" Danny muttered. There was no answer, so he hung up and called again. "No! No! No! This can not be happening. Answer the damn phone, Steven." But again, Steve did not pick up.

Danny sat back down on the couch abruptly. He looked at his phone for a moment before he tossed it on the couch beside him. He ran both hands through his hair, messing it up even more than it was from his earlier nap. With his hands clasped behind his neck, Danny lowered his head to relievethe sudden dizziness he felt. A few seconds later he raised his head and ran his right hand over his face. His heart rate had almost returned to normal, and his breathing slowed, somewhat. But he couldn't get the image of Steve falling off a cliff out of his mind.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you all so much.

**Chapter Two**

No one would believe him. Apparently a vision, or daydream, was not a good enough reason to send out a Search and Rescue team. The fact that Danny had spoken to Steve that very morning didn't help either. If Steve hadn't contacted Danny by the next morning, then a team could be sent out to look for him. Danny was not willing to wait that long.

Kono was in California with Adam, and Danny didn't want to worry her unduly, but he did call Chin who was on Maui visiting some of his many relatives.

"Danny, are you sure it's not just your subconscious conjuring this up because of the last time the two of you went up there?" Chin asked.

"No, Chin. If that were the case, why didn't I have a nightmare last night when I got a brief nap at the hospital? Why would this hit me while I was awake?" Danny was moving around his home gathering supplies as he talked. "I'm telling you, Chin, Steve is in trouble and I have to get up there." He finally located his hiking boots right at the back of his bedroom closet. "I'll figure out a way."

"Alright, I'm on my way back. Go to the office and pick up another satellite phone, just in case there's a problem with Steve's." Danny could hear Chin moving around now, getting ready to leave and fly back to Oahu.

"Okay. I'll call you as soon as I know anything, and thanks, Chin." Danny said as he headed out his front door, hiking boots in hand.

"For what, Danny?"

"For believing in me, when no one else would."

"Listen, the bond between you and Steve is very strong. I believe it's possible for two people, with such a bond, to know when the other is in trouble." There was a slight hesitation. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid trying to get up there."

"I promise, Chin. After all, I'm not the impulsive SEAL in this partnership."

"Maybe so, but you can be just as impulsive as Steve when you want to be. So be careful." Chin said before he hung up.

Danny drove, sirens blaring; to Steve house, where he picked up the emergency pack Steve kept in his garage. Then he drove, just as fast to Kamekona's shrimp truck. He may not be able to get a Search and Rescue chopper to go look for Steve, but he knew where there was a helicopter he could get the use of. First he'd have to convince Kamekona that Steve was in trouble, and then, to take him up there.

As it turned out, convincing Kamekona was not hard at all. "Shoots. If yous thinks the big guy's in trouble, brah, den we needs to get up there."

"Just like that?" Danny said in disbelief. "Do you know how many people I have talked to today? How many people have told me that I'm, what do you call it, lolo. Not one of those people would even entertain the possibility that I could know that Steve needs help. That Steve is hurt. Yet you are willing to fly up there because I say I have a feeling that Steve's in trouble?"

"Sure, brah. You and the big guy are Kaikua'ana, brothers. Steve reached out when he needed you, and you heard him." Kamekona moved towards the helicopter parked near his shrimp truck. "Dis is meant to be. Yous must seek out your brother and rescue him."

Danny stared at Kamekona as the big man climbed aboard the helicopter. "I think this island has finally driven me insane." He muttered to himself as he walked around and climbed in the other door.

It was only when they were in the air that Danny remembered he hadn't picked up the extra satellite phone. Well, he wasn't going back now.

They were approaching the Ko'olau Mountain Range when Kamekona got a radio message that there was a storm coming in, and he should turn around. The weather didn't look that threatening, but Danny knew that here on Oahu, a storm could blow in quickly.

"Kame, if you want to turn around, I understand. Just drop me off here and I'll hike the rest of the way." Danny offered.

"Nah, Jersey. We've come dis far and dat ridge you talked about is just up der." Kamekona pointed ahead and slightly to the left of their heading.

"Thanks, Big Guy. I'll really owe you one for this." Danny looked at the dark clouds rolling in over the distance sea. "With any luck we'll have Steve, and get out of here, before that storm arrived." He said.

But luck was not with them. Just as Kamekona crossed the ridge looking for a landing spot, a gust of wind caught the chopper and threw it upwards. Danny was knocked sideways by the sudden movement and slammed against the door on his right. He didn't have time to worry about the pain in his right shoulder thou as Kamekona yelled. "Grab that stick, brah. I need help holding dis baby steady."

Danny grabbed onto the controls in front of him, and held on, as Kamekona fought for control of the chopper. He thought they'd succeeded as they straightened and approached a clearing, only to have another gust hit them and slam the chopper into the ground.

This time, not only his shoulder hit the door, but Danny's head also connected, leaving him dazed.

A groan from his left motivated Danny to push himself away from the door and look over at Kamekona. The big guy hung half in and half out of the helicopter, held there only by the harness he wore. Danny released his own harness and reached over to take hold of Kamekona's arm, and ease him upright. The door had opened, or broken from the impact of the large man's body hitting it. "You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Head hurts."

"Let me look, then you see if this thing will fly again while I go look for Steve." Danny said as he reached in the back and pulled forward Steve's emergency pack.

The side of Kamekona's head was bleeding, a lot. But after Danny cleaned it up, he was able to use butterfly bandages to close the wound. Kamekona insisted on doing the same for Danny as his head was also bleeding from where he'd hit the door.

Once they were patched up, both men climbed from the helicopter and walked around, meeting in the front to survey the damage. A couple of times, Danny had to put his hand out to steady himself, as a wave of dizziness struck him.

The helicopter didn't look too bad to Danny. The rotors were still intact, and apart from the door hanging on one hinge, the body looked alright. The left side landing skid was decidedly bent though, which caused a slight list.

"Could have been worse." Danny stated.

"Yeah. Lucky, brah." Kamekona moved back and opened the rear door. "Here, take one of dese with yous." He handed Danny a two-way radio.

"Thanks, Big-Guy. I'll call if I need help." Danny turned, and walked in the direction of Steve's camp. He'd seen it just before the crash, and knew it was only one clearing away. As he walked he swung the pack up on his left shoulder, his right shoulder was too painful to take the weight of the pack. The dizziness had subsided, somewhat, so Danny pushed on.

The intense feeling he'd had earlier, that Steve was in trouble, was even stronger now that he was closer. He knew, even before he walked into the empty campsite, that Steve would not be there; he was somewhere close though, hurt, and needed Danny's help.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I don't know how many of you believe in intuition, but I do as I've experienced it first hand. So what Danny 'knows' and feels could all be very real.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I owe a huge thank you to rewob17 for the beta on this story. I was very remiss in not putting this on the first chapter. Okay all you Steve whump lovers, this is the start of what you've been waiting for.

**Chapter Three**

Danny walked to the tent Steve had set up in the clearing, and bending down he looked inside. Empty. He needed to grip onto the tent pole to steady him self, as a wave of dizziness threatened to bring him to the ground, but he pushed himself upright again.

As he walked around the campsite, looking for any sign that would tell him which way Steve had gone, the need to find Steve drove him on, despite the dizzy spell he'd just experienced. He found a faint trace of boot prints headed towards the edge of the ridge, and saw the valley spread out before him. Sparing little thought for the beautiful view that he and Steve had admired years ago, Danny followed the footprints.

A few hundred feet from the campsite he found a lot of tracks, both human and animal. _Hooves__?_ Danny thought. The two sets of tracks intersected near the edge, where there was a large area of disturbed vegetation.

"No. No. No. You did not go over the side Super SEAL." Danny growled as he cautiously approached the ridge edge. He lowered the pack to the ground, then on hands and knees looked over the edge into a small ravine. Thankfully, it wasn't that far down, really, maybe thirty feet, maybe a little less. But there, at the bottom lay Steve, and what looked, to Danny, like a goat.

"Steve! Steve!" Danny called. There was no movement from the man below. "Damn. You better not be dead." He stated as memories of four years ago sprang to his mind. That time Steve and answered his call almost immediately.

Steve was lying on his back, but slightly turned towards his left side. His left leg was bent at an angle under his right leg, his left arm beside him, but his right arm was splayed out to the side. His head was also turned to the left. From his current position Danny couldn't tell whether Steve was alive, or dead. Whether he was simply unconscious from the fall, or he was gravely injured. He'd have to go down there to find out.

Danny moved back from the edge and pulled the pack towards him with his left hand. He knew there was a rope and harness in the pack, what he didn't know was if his right shoulder, or his head, was up to doing this. As Danny pulled the rope and harness out he realised how he felt didn't matter, he had to get down to Steve. He should have remembered the satellite phone. He could have called for help. Danny removed his cell phone and checked for a signal, knowing that he'd find none. But he had to try anyway.

It took five long minutes for Danny to put on the harness and find a suitable tree to secure the rope to. Even then, he needed to lower the pack down first, as he knew he couldn't carry it, and manage the descent. If he fell, then things would become even worse, not only for himself, but for Steve as well.

After lowering the pack to the bottom of the ravine, Danny started down. He had to go slowly because of his injured right shoulder, and because he was still feeling a little dizzy.

Finally, Danny reached the bottom where he released the rope and picked up the pack, before moving over to where Steve lay. He crouched down on Steve's right side, as the goat, and yes Danny realised it was a goat, lay close to Steve's left side. Danny only needed a glance to know the goat was dead, its neck broken in the fall. Steve's satellite phone lay on the other side of the goat, smashed beyond repair. "Should have listened to Chin and picked up that phone." Danny berated himself yet again.

At first glance, Steve looked dead. He was deathly pale, and there was a considerable amount of blood pooled to the left of his head. But, when Danny reached out tentatively and felt the pulse point on Steve's neck, there was a strong throbbing under his fingers. The touch must have roused the SEAL as he rolled his head towards Danny and let out a groan.

"Hey, Super SEAL you with me here?" Danny inquired. He gently patted Steve's cheek in an attempt to wake the man. Slowly two blurry grey eyes opened and blinked several times as they tried to focus on him. "Steve, you with me?" Danny asked again.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm with you, Danny." Steve's voice was low and full of pain.

"Tell me what hurts, Steve." Steve moved his right arm, and attempted to push himself up. "Wow! Don't move until I've checked you out." Danny said urgently as he put a restraining hand on Steve's chest to hold him still. Steve didn't argue, not a good sign as far as Danny was concerned.

Danny forced his right shoulder and arm to move as he slowly check Steve out, starting with his head.

There was a large gash in the hairline on the left side of Steve's head. It had bled, a lot, and Danny didn't doubt Steve had a concussion, but he didn't think it was life threatening at this point. He slowly moved down Steve's body, checking his arms, ribs, and hips as he went. The fact that Steve lay there and allowed this was not reassuring to Danny. Nothing seemed to be broken, although Steve's left arm was scraped pretty badly, and there was pain on the right side of his abdomen and lower ribcage. It was when Danny reached Steve's legs that he knew they were in big trouble. The right leg was fine. In fact Steve moved it slightly when Danny examined it. But when he looked at Steve's left leg, where it lay beneath the right, Danny felt like throwing up. It was quite obvious that Steve had landed on that leg, and it was definitely broken. Danny could not only see the fibula sticking out through the skin, but he could see the tibia as well.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So there it is, we have an injured Steve, but how many of you really thought I'd let Danny off without whumping him just a little? After all I am a proud member of the DWOCD forum.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So R/L, that being my grandson, took up all my time today so I apologize for not replying to the chapter 3 reviews. They are all great and I'm so humbled to thing you all like my story. Thanks you. To the guest who asked what DWOCD means, it is Danny Whump Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. There is a forum dedicated to this disorder and everyone is welcome. Lots of bromance in this chapter, enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

All the medical training Danny had told him that this type of compound fracture was bad. It was the kind of situation you let medical personnel take care of, but they didn't have that luxury out here. Danny knew that right now the only one who could do anything for Steve, was Danny himself.

"Steve, you still with me?" Danny asked nervously as, with shaking hands, he pulled the pack towards him. He removed the extensive trauma kit and opened it up, looking for what, he wasn't sure.

"It's bad isn't it, Danny?" Steve queried.

"Yeah, it's bad. You have a compound fracture about two inches above your left ankle." Danny ran his left hand through his hair. "I've never dealt with this kind of an injury, Steve."

"I figured it was bad when I woke the first time." Steve said. "I inadvertently moved my left leg and, you know that saying about seeing stars? I can tell you that that really does happen. Next time I woke I made sure to keep it as still as possible."

Danny sat and looked curiously at Steve. Talking was helping, he could do this. He knew he could do this, because he had to. "So how many times did you wake, Super SEAL?" Danny wanted, and needed, to keep Steve talking.

"Three, I think. The first was not long after I fell. The second time I looked for the satellite phone, but couldn't see it anywhere near me. I couldn't figure out a way to get myself out of here so, as I was really tired, I decided to have a nap and think about it some more. Concussion, huh? My thinks screwed up." Danny nodded in agreement. "The third was when I saw your ugly mug." Steve smiled, so Danny knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

While Steve talked, Danny pulled out a pair of scissors and gently cut up the pant leg all the way above the knee. "The satellite phone is past the goat, and smashed. We'll talk about the goat when I'm done. For now I'm going to cut the pant leg off so it's not in the way. It may hurt a little, but I'll try not to move your leg."

"Oh." Steve breathed on hearing the satellite phone was broken. "Hey, this is my favourite pair of cargo pants, Danny."

"They're all your favourite pairs, Steve, as they're all exactly the same." Danny quibbled as he finished cutting the pant leg off. Steve's eyes were now closed as he hissed in pain, but didn't say anything else.

Danny moved back up to Steve's head and laid his hand on Steve's right shoulder. When a pair of hazy grey eyes opened, Danny smiled. "How are you doing, babe? I'm sorry about your pants."

"I'm good, Danny."

"Liar." Danny said as he moved back down to the pack where he pulled out a bottle of water, and a bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol. "Here take two of these, they may help a little." He shook out two pills and handed them to Steve, along with the water. After helping Steve take the pills, Danny moved back to Steve's leg and sat down ready to get to work. There was an emergency Faretec splint in the trauma pack, but before he could use that he had to clean the area where the bones had broken through the skin.

"Steve, I'm going to clean your leg before I apply the splint. It's going to hurt." Danny said as he passed Steve a Bite Stick from the trauma kit. "Put this in your mouth, I don't want you to bite your tongue."

"Thanks, Danny." Steve said as he took the stick. "You sure you know what you're doing, buddy?"

"No. But I have to do something. It's been four hours since this happened." Danny gestured at Steve, and the goat. "Too long. This wound is probably already infected."

Steve looks curiously at Danny. "How do you know it's been four hours, Danny?"

Danny looked up briefly from where he was organizing his supplies. "I knew the moment this happened." He said as he indicated the ridge above them. "I don't know how. I just did."

"Okay." Steve said in amazement. He knew there was more too Danny being here than just that short answer, but it would have to wait, for now.

"Ready?" Danny asked. He couldn't afford to get sidetracked right now. The wound needed cleaning, and then the leg immobilized, he was already afraid it had been too long and the infection could have spread."

Steve placed the Bite Stick in his mouth, and nodded to Danny.

First he removed Steve's boot and sock. Then he placed the emergency blanket from the kit under Steve's leg. Danny used a bottle of water, and the bulb syringe from the trauma kit, to flush the wound around the exposed bones. Then he applied sterile gauze and wrapped the wound. Steve had lain as still as possible while Danny worked, but small groans had escaped around the Bite Stick. Danny decided to give Steve a few minutes to rest before he applied the Faretec Splint from the trauma kit.

"Tell me what happened with the goat?" Danny removed the splint from its packaging as he spoke.

"What happened to talking about that when you were done, Danny?"

"I figured you needed a break, so tell me the story. Did you piss it off?" As planned, that got Steve talking.

"I don't need a break, I'm fine." At Danny's disbelieving stare, Steve continued, "No, I did not piss it off. It's a Feral Goat, Danny. They are pretty much pissed off all the time when there are humans around."

"Well I do need a break, Steven, and you must have done something?"

Steve sighed, "All I did was cross its path. The damn thing charged me before I even knew it was there."

"Yeah, well I'm never letting you come up here, alone, again. This area is out to kill you." Danny argued.

"Seems like." Steve answered.

Danny picked up the Faretec Splint and showed it too Steve. "This is one of those new mouldable splints. I've never used one. Will it stabilize your leg enough?"

"Yes, it should. Do you know how to use it?"

"Do I know how to use it? What, you think I'm an idiot? Oh no wait, that's you." Danny ranted. "Yes, I know how to use it. I've just never actually used one."

Steve smiled.

"Oh, so you were trying to annoy me?" Danny waved at the bite stick in Steve's hand. "Put that thing back in your mouth. This is going to hurt, no matter how careful I am."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Time to get out of the gully I think.

**Chapter Five**

Danny worked as carefully as possible, but he knew that everything he did hurt Steve more. He straightened the leg as best he could without pulling on it, as he knew that surgery was the only way to reset the bones. Next he wet the splint and moulded it to the back of Steve's leg. Using rolls of 4" x 4" gauze, he secured the splint to the leg.

Steve lost consciousness just as Danny started to wrap the gauze. Once he was finished, Danny moved up to Steve's head and removed the bite stick from Steve's mouth. Then he checked out the head wound.

Two wipes from the kit were needed to clean the blood from Steve's head, before Danny could get a good look at the source of the bleeding. He applied strips to keep the wound closed, then moved down to Steve's ribs and abdomen. Gently, he raised the over shirt, and t-shirt Steve wore and got his first look at an impressive array of bruises forming on Steve's right side, where the goat obviously ran into Steve, knocking him from the ridge.

Danny pushed against the ribs, but none moved, so maybe cracked, definitely not broken he thought. He moved his hands down to Steve's abdomen. "Soft, not hard, good, that means no internal bleeding." He spoke quietly to himself.

"Talking to your self again there, Danny?" At Steve's voice, Danny jumped. He'd been concentration so hard on what he was doing, he hadn't realised Steve had regained consciousness.

Choosing to ignore the SEAL's comment, Danny said, "This doesn't look too bad, Steve. How's the pain level?"

"It's okay. I can handle it, Danny."

"Okay, Mr Tough Guy. I just have your arm to clean up then we can figure a way to get you out of here." Danny stood and moved around to Steve's left side where he surveyed the dead goat. He would have to somehow move it away from Steve so he could have better access to his left arm. It sounded like an easy task, but the pain in his shoulder, that he'd managed to ignore until now, was back, worse than before.

Slowly Danny took hold of one of the goat's legs with his left hand. He pulled, and the goat moved slightly. He would need both hands for this, truth be told, he'd known that all along. Gingerly he placed his right hand next to his left, and pulled. The goat moved far enough to allow Danny to work on Steve left arm, but caused a grunt of pain to escape from his lips.

"What is it? What's the matter, Danny?" Steve questioned with concern as he tried to push himself up.

"It's nothing. I'm fine Steven." Danny answered as he sat down next to Steve, than held his right shoulder until the pain subsided.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. What's wrong with your shoulder?" Then Steve squinted up at Danny, "And why's there a bandage on your head?"

"I hit my head and shoulder when Kamekona crash landed the helicopter, that's all."

"What?" Steve looked incredulously at Danny. "Kamekona is here? You were in a helicopter crash?"

"Yes and yes. Now let me fix this arm, then I'll call Kame and we'll get you out of here." Danny set to work with antiseptic wipes and gauze, ignoring the look Steve was giving him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Danny."

"It can wait until you're out of here. I'll tell you the whole story later. I promise." The partners' eyes met and held, then Steve nodded, and Danny finished cleaning Steve's arm.

Kamekona answered as soon as Danny called him on the radio. "I's was just coming to look for you Jersey. Yous been gone a while."

"Yeah, sorry." Danny apologized. "I found Steve and I need your help to get him out of here. When you reach the ridge turn right, you'll see where I tied the rope to a tree. You'll have to pull Steve up, he has a broken leg."

"Be right there, Jersey."

"Steve, we need to move you over to the rope." Danny said as he packed away the trauma kit, and emergency blanket. He used a bag to collect all the garbage he'd created, and stuffed it in the pack.

"Help me up, it's not far, I can hop over there." Danny held out his left hand and help Steve to stand on his right leg. Once Steve was stable, Danny held Steve's left arm over his shoulders, and tried to push the pain away as Steve hopped the few feet to the rope. By the time they were at the rope, they were both sweating heavily from the exertion.

Luckily, there was another harness in the pack, so Danny pulled it out and helped Steve put it on. Then Kamekona was above them ready to pull Steve up. Danny turned Steve so his left leg would be away from the side, and called to Kamekona that they were ready.

Danny watched as Steve used his hands to push against the sides, as he was slowly pulled up. By the time he disappeared over the top, Danny was relieved that Steve's left leg had not contacted anything. A couple of minutes later the rope was thrown back down, and Kamekona's head reappeared.

"Yous ready, Jersey?"

"Yeah, just let me tie the pack on the end." Danny was breathing hard by the time Kamekona helped him over the top, and they both flopped down next to Steve.

"So, let me guess, Kamekona also hit his head when you crashed?" Steve asked as he looked between to two men sat next to him.

"Shoots, it's nothing, brah," Kamekona said, "And it weren't no crash, just a hard landing."

Steve looked sceptical and snorted, but made no other comment.

While Danny untied the rope from the tree, Kamekona pull up the pack. Then, once the rope was stowed away, Kamekona shouldered the pack and looked at Steve. "How's we going to get you back?" he asked. "Dat storms getting closer."

Danny looked at the sky, he'd been too busy with Steve to realise just how close the storm had come. They needed to get back to the helicopter before the storm arrived or they'd be stuck until it passed.

"You can not hop all the way, so I'll carry you on my back." Danny said as he reached to pull Steve up.

"What? No!" Steve said as he stood on his right leg holding onto Danny. "You can't carry me with an injured shoulder. I'll hop."

"No way!" Danny exclaimed. "I can manage."

"Not going to happen, Danno." Steve argued.

Kamekona looked between the two bickering men. Then he put down the pack and walked over to Steve. "Get on my back, Jersey can carry the pack."

Both men looked at the big Hawaiian, then at each other. Steve put his arms around Kamekona's neck and was hoisted onto the big mans back. Danny bent down and picked up the pack with his left hand, and swung it over his shoulder.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks everyone or all your reviews. I'm glad you like the image of Kamekona giving Steve a piggyback ride.

**Chapter Six**

They arrived at the helicopter just as the first rain drops started to fall. Kamekona eased Steve onto the back seat, and Danny got in the other side to help Steve lie down.

Danny had moved to the front, and Kamekona was just starting the engine, when a huge gust of wind hit, rocking the machine slightly.

"You can not fly in this, Kamekona." Steve said from the back. "We'll have to wait out the storm."

"Damn it," Danny exclaimed as he turned to look at Steve. "We need to get you to a hospital, Steve. That leg is becoming infected, your temperature is up."

"I'd like to get there in one piece, Danny." Steve looked deliberately at Danny, then at the now storm darkened sky.

"He's right, brah." Kamekona joined in, "I can't fly in dis weather."

"Alright, alright. We'll wait it out." Danny conceded as he turned back to Kamekona. "Is the radio at least working, big guy?"

"Sure is."

"Okay, can you radio in and have the control tower let Chin know what's going on, and that we found Steve?" Danny requested. Why he hadn't thought of the radio before this, Danny didn't know. Maybe his concussion?

"Shoots, I can do dat."

While Kamekona got on the radio, Danny moved to the back seat and settled in behind Steve, providing support so that Steve's legs were on the seat and his upper body rested against Danny's chest.

"Thanks Danny, this position is a lot better. I'm not hurting your shoulder, am I?"

"No, Super SEAL, you're fine. If we're going to be stuck here for the next few hours you should try to rest. I'm sure you're starting a fever."

"Yeah, I know. I thought Chin was on Maui?" Steve asked quietly.

"He was. But he was catching the first flight back. Chin, and Kame, here were the only ones who believed me, when I said you had been injured in a fall."

"You still haven't told me how you knew that, Danny."

"It's called intuition, Steve. Maybe you've heard of it." Danny snarked.

"Intuition?" Steve pushed himself up in an attempt to see Danny's face.

"Stay still," Danny gasped as pain lanced through his shoulder at Steve's movements.

"Sorry," Steve said as he settled back down again.

"You do know what intuition is, right Super SEAL?"

"Yeah, I know what intuition is, Danno. It's when you know something without being told." Steve replied.

"Except in this case I actually felt your pain, it was as if I was falling with you. I didn't know exactly what had happened to you, but I knew it was bad." Danny spoke softly. The feelings he'd had that morning were still strong.

"Huh." Was all Steve managed to say.

"Kaikua'ana, I tells you dis morning." Kamekona spoke up from the front seat. "Don't need no big fancy words like intu … whatever you just said. You two have a bond. When one hurts, so does the other."

"Okay." Danny said. "Good. Is that a Hawaiian thing? Because I was starting to think I was going a little crazy or such."

"Ah, lolo, dat you are for sure, Jersey." Kamekona supplied with a laugh.

"I, for one, am glad you're lolo, Danny. At least it meant you came looking for me and I didn't lie there all night, as I'd feared I would." Steve sighed. "By the time I missed calling you tonight it would have been too late for Search and Rescue to leave."

Danny smiled. "I'll always come looking for you Steve, even at night. Now settle down and get some rest."

It was quiet for the next while, until the radio squawked. Kamekona, who still had his headset partially on answered. Danny put his headset on, and Steve held one side of his to his ear.

Chin had been filled in by the Control Tower when he arrived back on Oahu. He was not happy that Danny hadn't picked up the spare satellite phone from headquarters. "Sorry, Chin. It totally slipped my mind I was in such a hurry to get out here."

"And you say I'm impulsive." Steve whispered his hand over his microphone.

"You've been around Steve too long, brah." Chin said at the same time. "I have Medivac on standby. They will come out as soon as the storm let's up enough for the chopper to fly."

Kamekona had moved over to the co-pilots seat earlier, because his door was damaged on landing. A steady shower of water rained down on that seat. "I can fly us out." He said.

"I think Chin's right, Kame." Danny said. "You took a pretty hard hit to the head there when we crash landed. It would be prudent to let Medivac come get us."

"Crash landed?" Chin asked. "Are you alright Danny?"

"Sure, Chin, I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises, is all." Danny replied.

"Liar," Steve whispered again.

"Okay, well you're looking at three, maybe four hours. That's how long they say this storm will last." Chin informed them. "I'll be here in the control tower, so call if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks, Chin." Danny said then removed his headset as it was giving him an even bigger headache than he already had.

The pack was on the floor next to Danny, so he reached in and pulled out the bottle of Tylenol. Shaking out two he offered them to Steve with a bottle of water. Once Steve had taken them, he offered two more to Kamekona.

"Your turn now, Danny," Steve said when Danny went to put away the bottle. I know you have a headache. I can hear it in your voice. Take two pills."

Danny didn't have the will to argue, so he shook out two more pills and took them before putting the bottle away.

No one spoke for the next two hours. Kamekona was asleep, snoring loudly. Steve was sleeping also, but he was restless, and so Danny could not sleep. He was worried about Steve's rising temperature. He could feel the heat coming from his partner's body.

Steve started to shiver at the three hour mark, and Danny knew then they were in trouble. He managed to take Steve temperature, and it was 103.6. "Damn it, Steve. I have to find a way to cool you down." Then it hit him. "I'm an idiot. The rain is cool. Come on let's get you outside in the rain."

Danny woke Kamekona, and between the two of them, they moved Steve from the back of the helicopter onto a blanket out in the rain. Kamekona covered Steve with an emergency blanket to protect his leg splint then climbed back into the helicopter. Danny sat with Steve's head resting on his lap, and used a sleeve he ripped from his dress shirt to bath Steve's forehead with cool water that collected on the blanket.

Half an hour later Medivac arrived, just as the rain stopped.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm sorry I didn't have time to reply to all the reviews, but I really appreciate each and every one of them.

**Chapter Seven**

Chin came with the Medivac team and didn't look happy when he saw the bruises that had spread beyond the dressing on Danny's head. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the way Danny held his right shoulder more stiffly than he should.

However, Steve was the main concern right now. Danny had managed to keep his temperature at 103.6, but he was afraid that the infection could have spread to Steve's bones or blood.

The med tech took one look at Steve and had him loaded in the chopper without doing anything. The second med tech, in the chopper, started to work on Steve, while Kamekona and then Danny were loaded in.

Danny moved to sit, out of the way, by his partner's head, and refused to move from his position until they landed at Tripler Army Medical Centre.

The med tech's had worked hard to bring down Steve's fever, using chemical cooling packs, and IV fluids. Steve never woke the whole trip in. His head moved restlessly from side to side, so Danny kept his left hand on Steve's right shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

Once the chopper landed, Steve's gurney was rushed into the building at a fast pace. Danny was unable to follow as he found it impossible to move from the seat he was in.

One medic had accompanied Steve. The other was assisting Kamekona from the chopper, and onto a waiting gurney.

Danny noted all this in an abstract, distracted way. He was feeling dizzy again, and discovered that now he could not move his right shoulder at all. So he merely sat, leaning back, head resting against the bulkhead.

Suddenly, Chin appeared in from of him. "Danny, are you alright?" At the slight negative shake of Danny's head, Chin continued, "I knew it. You were hurt more than you let on. Why do you and Steve always do that? You couldn't just admit that you had more than bruises? You should have let the med tech's check you out on the way in."

"Mini rant there, or what Chin?" Danny asked as he finally found his voice. "I must be rubbing off on you, and it's not as bad as it looks, babe."

"At this point I don't believe you, Danny." Chin said as he turned and called to the nearest medical person. "Hey, I need help in here!"

Soon, Danny found himself carefully lifted from his seat, placed on a waiting gurney, and pushed into the hospital. He lay quietly, until he arrived in the ER, then he tried to push himself up to look around for Steve. Chin, however, had other ideas. "Stay put. Steve is not here, he's been taken directly to surgery." Obviously Chin knew him too well, Danny thought.

Danny relaxed and let the doctor and nurses take care of him. Steve was now in good hands, and Danny knew it would be a few hours before he could see Steve again, so he may as well let them fix him up. Truth be told, he needed some looking after at the moment. He was still feeling dizzy and the pain in his shoulder was so much worse than it had been.

Two hours later Danny found himself in a ward with four beds. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up here, last he remembered he was in the ER. They'd just returned him from X-ray, and the doctor told him he had a fractured clavicle in his right shoulder, and a grade one concussion. Once his shoulder was wrapped and his arm secured in a sling, he'd agreed to rest until Steve was out of surgery, and now figured he must have fallen asleep.

"Don't look so puzzled, brah." Danny jumped at Chin's voice. He hadn't noticed the man sitting over by the window, reading a magazine. "Did you really think they'd let you run around the hospital, in your condition?"

"I'm fine, Chin."

"You have definitely been around Steve too long, Danny." Chin stood up and walked past the empty bed by the window and stood next the Danny's bed. "You are not fine, and you will stay here in this hospital bed until the morning."

"No, I need to be there with Steve. Is he out of surgery yet?" Danny used the controls to raise the bed to a near sitting position.

Chin sighed. "Steve is still in surgery, last I heard." Nodding over to the bed opposite Danny's, Chin continued, "Kamekona was also admitted for the night. He has a grade two concussion, but the doctor says he'll be okay."

Danny looked at the big man asleep in the bed across from him. He'd known the man had a concussion, just as he'd known he did. But they'd both managed to push through and get Steve out of the gully. Danny would be eternally grateful to the big man for his help.

"Yeah, I owe the big guy a lot for his help. I'd never have gotten Steve out of that gully by myself." Danny looked up at Chin. "We need to retrieve his helicopter for him."

"I've already set that in motion, Danny. It will be back, and fixed in a couple of days." Chin sat on the side of Danny's bed. "Now, how about you explain to me why you didn't pick up the satellite phone from headquarters."

"I forgot it, Chin. I was in such a hurry to get to Steve, it slipped my mind. That's all." Danny said apologetically

"What if Kamekona hadn't been there, Danny? This whole situation could have been so much worse."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Before any more could be said the door opened and a tall, dark, middle aged doctor walked in. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

Chin sighed and stood up. "Not at all, Doctor Scott, I was just going to come and see if there was any news on Commander McGarrett."

"Well then, I'll save you a trip. The commander is out of surgery and in recovery at present. I believe that you, Detective Williams, are his medical proxy?" The doctor was now standing beside the bed looking expectantly at Danny.

"Yes, I am. Is there something you need?" Danny questioned.

"No. I just wanted to let you know his condition." The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down while Chin resumed his seat on the bed next to Danny.

"We were able to re-align both bones in his leg, and inserted a plate and screws, to hold the bones in place. The surgeon decided against an external fixator on learning that the Commander was a SEAL. He figured it would be too much of an impediment and the plate and screws will work just as well. Debridement of the wound was tricky, but successful. We're running tests, but I don't think the infection at the wound site has reached his bloodstream or entered his bones." The doctor paused as Danny ran his left hand over his face and sighed deeply.

"I was afraid the infection had spread," Danny said quietly. "It had been well over seven hours, and I knew there was a raging infection when he developed such a high temperature."

"Yes, but you managed to keep him cool by putting him out in the rain. That probably saved his life. His other injuries are minor, and you treated them very well out there." The doctor stood as if to leave. "Now, I am also your doctor, and you are not to leave this bed, without help, and then only to go to the bathroom. If I find you anywhere but here, I will have your colleague over there cuff you too your bed. Are we clear?" Danny nodded. "If you're good, I may release you tomorrow afternoon." When the doctor reached the door he turned back, "Oh I almost forgot. The Commander will be moved in here, when he leaves recovery. We have to keep an eye on his temperature, but he doesn't need any other special care." With that the doctor left.

Danny and Chin looked at each other for a moment. "He's pretty intense." Danny commented.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him." Chin said with a smile.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stay put." Danny exclaimed. Using the controls, Danny lowered his bed so he could get comfortable. "How about you wake me when Steve arrives?" he asked Chin.

Chin stood and walked back to his seat by the window. "I'll do that Danny," He said as he sat down and picked up his magazine.

Both men settled in to wait for their friend to arrive.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was another hour before Steve was wheeled into the room. He was barely awake, and was asleep again before Chin, or for that matter Danny, could talk to him.

As promised, Chin had woken Danny on Steve's arrival. Now both men watched as Steve slept. "You know, it would have been nice if he'd at least said hello." Danny griped.

"Yeah. But I think sleep is best for him right now, Danny." Chin said as he sat on the chair between the two beds. "Get some sleep, if he wakes up again, I'll wake you."

Danny slowly came awake as he heard Chin talking. "I promised Danny I'd wake him, Steve."

"Just tell me how he is first. I want to know the truth, not Danny's edited version." Steve replied.

"You're one to talk, Steve." Chin sighed. "You're both as bad as each other for minimising your injuries."

Danny shifted slightly, so he could look at Steve. The movement caused his right shoulder to protest, which caused a groan to escape his lips.

Chin was by his side in a second. "Are you alright, Danny?"

"Yeah, I just moved wrong's all." Danny raised his bed and looked over at Steve. "How are you, Steve? And don't say, 'I'm fine' or I swear I'll get out of this bed and come over there and hit you."

Steve looked at Danny for a few seconds, seemingly weighing whether it was worth trying to piss Danny off. Finally he must have decided not too, as he simply said. "I'm hot, and my leg really hurts."

"Ho, ho, hear that, Chin? Finally, he tells the truth."

"I'll go get a nurse," Chin said as he left the room.

"How about you tell me the truth in return, Danny?" Steve requested.

"Okay, I can do that. I have a grade one concussion and a fractured clavicle in my right shoulder. Doctor Scott says I can get out of here tomorrow. Kamekona, over there," Danny waved his left hand towards the opposite bed, "has a grade two concussion, not sure when he can leave yet."

"Thanks, Danny." Steve said as the nurse entered the room, followed by Chin.

The partner's didn't have a chance to talk after that, as Steve fell asleep again immediately after the nurse administered painkillers into his IV.

Danny also dozed, once the nurse gave him two extra strength Tylenols for the pain in his shoulder. Later, as night fell, Danny managed to convince Chin to go home, but first Chin insisted on Danny promising he'd stay in bed.

The night passed peacefully, Danny slept most of the time, except when the nurses came in to wake him, and Kamekona, for concussion checks.

By morning Danny was feeling a lot better, his head had cleared, and his shoulder, while still painful, also felt better than it had.

Doctor Scott was happy with both Danny and Kamekona, to such an extent, that he even signed their release papers for that afternoon. They could both go home as soon as they had their lunch.

Steve was a different story though. He would have to stay in the hospital for a few more days. He'd woken briefly when Doctor Scott examined him, but he spent most of his time sleeping. "It's the fever and the pain medication." Doctor Scott explained to Danny. "The fever is coming down nicely, but he's going to need strong pain medication for the next few days, so this is the best place for him."

"Don't count on that, doc." Danny said. "Mr 'I don't feel pain' McGarrett over there will not want strong drugs, and he'll be antsy to get out of here."

"That leg is going to take some time to heal," said the doctor. "And if he uses it too soon, it will take even longer."

"Maybe you should have used the external device. That would have really slowed him down." Danny commented.

"Going by what I've heard about you and your teammates, Detective, I think you'll all be able to keep the Commander in line." The doctor smiled at Danny.

"Gee, thanks doc." Danny said his voice laced with sarcasm. "You've heard wrong, by the way. I've spent the past four years trying to make that man listen to me. It hasn't worked yet."

"Keep trying," Doctor Scott said with a smile as he left the room.

Chin arrived mid morning with clothes for Danny. He was followed in by Flipper, Kamekona's cousin.

"Howsit, everyone. I hears yous are busting out of here cus, brought you some clothes." Flipper walked to Kamekona's bed as he spoke and handed him a bag.

"Shoots thanks, Flipper, I'll go get dressed, I's can leave right after lunch, brah." Kamekona headed into the bathroom to change.

"How's Steve this morning, Danny?" Chin asked as he deposited a bag on Danny's bed.

"He's doing alright, Chin. His temperature is down but not quite normal yet. They've still got him on a lot of drugs, so he hasn't been awake too much." Danny shifted so he could get out of his bed.

"Should you be doing that? Getting up by your self?" Chin frowned.

"Yep. Doctor Scott released me, so no problem. I may need some help with this shirt though." Danny commented as he pulled a dress shirt from the bag.

"No worries," Chin smiled as he pulled the curtain around Danny's bed to give him more privacy.

Once Danny and Kamekona had eaten their lunch they were given their release papers by the nurse.

"Thanks again, Kamekona. Steve and I really owe you big this time." Danny said as he shook hands with the big man using his left hand.

"Shoots, brah, that's what Ohana's for. I'll send Flipper here back with supper for yous and Chin." Kamekona said as he left the room with his cousin following him.

"He knows you too well there, Danny." Chin stated.

"Yeah, I'm getting too predictable, huh?" Danny laughed. "Even Kame knows that I'm not leaving until Steve's okay."

The two teammates settled into chairs beside Steve's bed and waited for him to wake up. They were rewarded a couple of hours later when a pair of sleepy grey eyes blinked open. "Hey." Steve managed to croak out.

"Hey." Danny answered as Chin got up and poured a cup of water so Steve could slake his dry throat.

Once he'd drunk a half glass of water Steve cleared his throat and tried speaking again. "You're dress, Danny? Did Doctor Scott release you?"

"Yep. I'm all good to go." Danny replied.

"Kamekona?" Steve asked.

"Already gone, babe."

"But you're still here?"

"Partners," Danny waved his left hand between the two of them. "Not leaving until you're out of the woods, babe."

"You don't have to stay, Danny. I'll be fine alone."

"Nope, see that's where you are wrong, Super SEAL. You need someone to make sure you keep your ass in that bed, and if it's not me, then it will be Chin."

"You know it, Danny." Chin confirmed.

Steve looked from one to the other and then sighed. "Okay," he said as he admitted defeat. "But I don't want anymore strong drugs, Danny. I hate the way they make me feel."

"I'll talk to Doctor Scott, Steve." Danny said as he placed his left hand on Steve's arm. "How about you get some more sleep, huh?"

Steve nodded as he settled more comfortably in the bed and closed his eyes.

It was slowly getting dark outside as Danny stood and walked over to the window. He looked out for a few minutes then turned back and addressed Chin. "I plan on staying the night. Do you think you can get me a more comfortable chair?"

Chin looked at Danny for a moment then shook his head. "I'll go see what I can do. No point in telling you to go home and I'll stay, right?"

"Nope, none." As Chin stood to leave Danny continued, "Oh and do you have a pen, or preferably a marker?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **If you can't figure out why Danny needs a pen or a marker, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well this is the last chapter. Thanks, everyone, for reading this story, and to everyone who took the time to review, thank you.

**Chapter Nine**

The following morning Danny woke to find Steve sitting up in bed watching him sleep.

"That's creepy, babe." Danny said as he rubbed his left hand over his face.

"Why didn't you go home last night, Danny?"

"Do you not remember the conversation, albeit a short one, yesterday? I told you that I wasn't leaving until you were out of the woods."

"I'm fine."

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes at Steve's pat answer to any question regarding his health. "No, you're not. But you are looking a lot better this morning, so it looks like you will be. If, and I mean if, you are still good tonight, and Doctor Scott says you are okay, then maybe I'll go home."

"How's your shoulder?" Steve nodded at Danny's right arm held tightly in a sling.

"It's good, the nurses have been great about giving me Extra Strength Tylenol. Oh, and I got Doctor Scott to agree to reduce the drugs they're giving you." Danny smiled at Steve.

"That explains why I can actually think now." Steve replied.

"Hey, guys." Chin said as he entered the room with a tray of coffee and a couple of fast food bags. "Doc said you can have coffee, Steve, and I brought your favourite breakfast food, Danny."

Danny took the offered bag and coffee, juggling them one handed, and sat back down in the comfortable chair he'd spent the night in. "Oh, you are a friend in deed, Chin." Danny said as he opened the bag. "Malasada's. Food of the Gods, Steve."

"Heart attack in a bag, Danny." Steve said dryly.

"Whatever." Danny mumbled his mouth full.

"Guess you don't want these Coco Puffs then, Steve." Chin said as he sat the second bag down next to Steve.

"Well, I do need to build up my strength, so maybe I could eat one or two."

"Hypocrite." Danny mumbled, now working on his second Malasada.

Steve napped again, once he was finished eating. Chin and Danny sat talking quietly. Chin admitted that he'd finally called Kono and filled her in. She was now on her way back to Hawaii.

"Are we in trouble?" Danny asked.

"Big trouble," Chin said with a serious look. "Me more than you, I think. You have the excuse of being injured, but apparently I have no excuse for not calling her."

"You guys still here?" Steve asked sleepily a few minutes later.

"Nope, we're just figments of your imagination, Steve." Danny bantered. "Again, not leaving until Doctor Scott says you're okay. Have you got that through your head yet?"

"Yes, Danny, I've got it." Steve bantered back. "So, Danny, tell me again how you knew I'd fallen?"

"Intuition, Steve. Do you need me to spell it out for you? IN-TU-I-TION, it means to know something without proof or evidence." Danny sighed and continued. "I knew you'd fallen because I felt you fall. It wasn't a pleasant experience, and I hope to never experience it again. Thank you very much."

"But how, I don't understand?" Steve looked at Danny in disbelief.

"I can explain it for you Steve," Chin chimed in when Danny looked like he was about to explode.

"You and Danny have become Kaikua'ana, brothers, and sometimes brothers know things about each other that seems impossible to other people. I've seen it happening a lot with you two over the last few years. You always know what the other is thinking, or how the other will act in a certain situation. That's why you work so well together. Kono and I have the same connection, but I think you two have forged a much stronger connection than I'd thought."

"Okay." Steve said.

When he said nothing else Danny couldn't help himself, "Okay? That's it? Okay. Chin tells you some Hawaiian mumbo jumbo about brothers and you get it? Isn't what he said the same as what I said?"

"Nope. I understand Chin. You, on the other hand are always hard to understand when you use those big words you so like." Steve smirked.

"You know what? I should have left you there." Danny mumbled.

"I seem to remember you saying, 'Next time I'll leave you in the middle of nowhere with a busted arm.', when I wouldn't let you sign my cast the last time." Steve countered. "But you still came for me. Thanks, Danny." He ended quietly.

"You're welcome, babe." Danny replied equally as quiet.

"But I'm not letting you sign my cast this time either." Steve said seriously. Danny simply shrugged.

Before either man could continue Chin asked, "Are you two done? Because I think Doctor Scott wants to check on you Steve."

The doctor had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes observing the banter between the partners. "I think you are going to be fine, from the sounds of it, Commander. But I'd like to examine you anyway."

"We'll leave you alone then, doc." Danny said as he hastily stood and headed towards the door.

Chin quickly stood and followed Danny, a puzzled frown on his face. "What did you do, Danny?" he asked as soon as he caught up with the blond man, who'd stopped outside the room.

"Oh nothing, just signed Steve's cast while he was sleeping last night. I knew he wouldn't let me once he woke up." Danny leaned against the wall.

"I should have known that was why you wanted a marker."

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy using my left hand, but I had lots of time while Sleepy SEAL slept."

Suddenly there was a yell from Steve's room. "DANNY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"That doesn't sound like you just signed your name, Danny?"

"Well, I may have drawn a goat and a seal falling off of a cliff." Danny laughed. It had taken him a long time to draw with his left hand, but the finished result was well worth the effort, and Steve's reaction was just what he'd been hoping for.

Doctor Scott exited Steve's room. "You drew that with your left hand?" he asked. "It's really quite good, but I don't think your partner appreciates your work."

"That's okay. He'll get over it, in time." Danny said with a laugh. "Is he okay, doc?"

"Yes, he's fine. His temperature is down to normal, and his leg is starting to heal. I'll keep him here for a few more days. Then he can go home. But he has to stay off that leg."

"No problem. We'll make sure he behaves." Danny said as he walked back into Steve's room.

"Danny, what the hell is this?" Steve demanded as soon as he set eyes on his partner. "I knew you'd do something like this, that's why I wouldn't let you sign my cast."

"If you'd let me sign your cast the first time, this wouldn't have been necessary, Steven." Danny indicated the large caricature on the top of the cast that covered Steve's lower leg and foot. "Maybe now you'll learn that not letting your Kaikua'ana, as Chin calls us, sign your cast, is bad karma."

"Chin, give me a marker. I'll fix this right now." Steve demanded.

"Sorry, boss. No can do. I don't have a marker, and besides it's really good. I still can't believe you did that with your left hand, Danny?" Chin said in amazement as he continued to study the drawing.

"It doesn't matter if you erase it, Steve." Danny said as he moved back to his chair and sat down. "I took lots of pictures last night when I was done, and I plan on sending them to everyone in my address book."

"Chin, what are you doing?" Steve asked as he threw the bed sheet back over his leg. Chin had quietly taken out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures of the drawing.

"I'm just recording Danny's great work." Chin answered sheepishly.

Danny had been typing on his phone while Chin had Steve distracted. "There now, everyone knows what a good friend you are, Steve. I told them all that you allowed me to draw on your cast. So now if you erase it, you'll have to explain why to everyone we know."

Steve scowled at Danny then he smiled. "You know what, Danny? I agree with Chin. It is a really good drawing for your left hand. I knew you could draw, I've seen some of your sketches, but this is good, and it's signed too. Maybe I can sell it when the cast comes off.

"You can try, but I guarantee it will not last that long. You'll go and get it wet; Aquaman, and then it'll be ruined."

"I'll print it out on paper, Danny. Then Steve can frame it and hang it in his house." Chin encouraged.

"Hey that's a great idea." Danny agreed. "It will remind him that he should never go up the Ko'olau Mountain Range by himself again. Or better yet, he should never go up there period."

"I'm going up there next year, Danny. You can mither about it, or you can come with me if you want, but I'm going." Steve stated.

"Mither? Excuse me, but mither? Where did you learn that word?" Danny stared at Steve in amazement.

"Grace. Grace used it and when I asked her about it she told me her mother uses it all the time." Steve replied. "It's an English word, means to pester or annoy someone, just like you're doing now, Danny."

"I know what it means, moron."

Danny was working up to a rant, until Chin interrupted. "Tell you what, if you promise to stay off that leg for as long as Doctor Scott says, I'll go with the two of you." Chin offered.

"If you behave and stay off your leg, Steven, I'll even see if Grace wants to come with us." Danny joined in, deciding to keep the rant for another day. "Hopefully that will keep you out of trouble."

"Deal." Steve answered.

"Deal." Danny and Chin said in unison.

**Then End**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N:** I wrote this epilogue because I felt the story needed closure. Steve needed to go back up the mountain, and Danny needed to go with him. For some reason I had a hard time making it work for me, so I left it and was not going to post it. However, rewob17, my amazing beta, thinks this works just fine. So here it is, enjoy, I hope.

**Epilogue**

**A year later, Danny, Steve, Chin, Kono, and Grace all stood on the ridge above the gully where Steve had fallen. **

**Down below in the gully Danny could see the bones of the unfortunate goat. He hadn't even thought about the animal since that day, a year ago, when he'd found Steve. **

**Steve's recovery from the compound fracture of both his tibia and fibula had been slower than the SEAL would have liked. But Danny had to give him credit; Steve had stuck to the deal he'd made with Danny, and Chin, that day in the hospital. **

**It had been two weeks before Doctor Scott agreed to release Steve from the hospital. Danny knew that, for Steve, it had been two very long weeks. Even when he was allowed home, Steve was not allowed to put any weight on his left leg. **

**Danny moved into Steve's house the day Doctor Scott released Steve. Chin and Kono set up a bed in the dining room/office area so Steve didn't have to go upstairs. Steve's bedroom became Danny's and the spare bedroom was turned into Grace's room. **

**Kono finally forgave Chin, and Danny, for not calling her, and Danny suspected that Adam had a lot to do with that. **

**Two months after the incident, Danny was cleared to return to work. His shoulder was back to normal, thanks to physiotherapy, or torture, as Danny liked to call it.**

**Steve was also cleared to finally put weight on his injured leg. The cast was removed and he started his own physiotherapy. **

**Grace took a big part in Steve's recovery. Danny told her about the deal struck between the teammates and Grace was on board. She expressed a wish to go up into the **Ko'olau Mountain Range and see where Steve's father had taken him, and also see the petroglyphs. Whenever Steve was down, or wanting to do more than he should, Grace would remind him of the trip they had all planned out and Steve would behave again, for a while anyway.

Four months after the incident, Danny and Grace moved home. Steve had stuck to the deal, much to Danny's surprise. Grace being there had made all the difference and it prevented the partners from arguing. She got very good at knowing when one of them was at the end of his rope, and then she'd insert herself into their 'conversation'. Danny soon realised that Grace was growing into an intelligent young women and was no longer a child.

It took six months before Steve was able to return to full duty. He'd been cleared for desk duty at four months and Danny, or Chin, picked him up every morning and brought him into headquarters. Danny knew how hard it was on Steve to stay behind whenever the rest of the team went into the field. But he rarely complained, except the time that Kono was clipped by a passing bullet, and required surgery to close the wound. Kono had been fine after the surgery and released the same day. But Danny and Chin had to listen to a Steve rant that Danny was convinced was on par with one of his own.

Today they had all hiked up to the ridge, and after setting up camp in the same place as Steve had a year ago, they'd all walked to this spot.

"Wow, that's further down than I remember." Steve remarked.

"You are so lucky to have survived that fall." Kono said quietly. "Thank God Danny decided to come and find you."

"Yeah, well after the intense jolt I got when he fell, I could do little else." Danny explained as a shudder ran through his body and he remembered how he'd felt back then.

Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay, Danny."

"I know that, Steven. But for close to seven hours, back then, I didn't."

Grace moved to Danny's side and put her arms around him. "Danno, I'm glad you knew that Uncle Steve needed you, and that you came looking for him."

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone took in the view from the ridge.

"Let's all go back to camp." Chin suggested. "I think we'll all feel more comfortable there, than standing here looked at the remains of a goat."

"Good idea," Danny and Steve said together.

Once back in camp, Chin and Kono set about preparing supper. Danny, Grace and Steve sat together, Grace still had her arm around her father, and Steve sat close, his shoulder against Danny's.

"You know, I never believed much in things like intuition, before that day." Steve said thoughtfully. "But since then I've realised that Chin was right. You and I do know things about each other we shouldn't."

Danny looked questioningly at Steve, but didn't say anything. He figured Steve needed to say something and he should keep quiet and let him.

"Last week, for instance, we were in that warehouse takedown with HPD. I knew where you were at all times, but not because I was watching you, I wasn't. But I still was aware of what you were doing, and I knew when you got into trouble."

"Correction, it was my HPD partner that was in trouble, Steven."

"Yes, but you were with him, and I knew that I needed to get to you fast," Steve gently bumped shoulders with Danny. "I'm just glad that we have this connection, because I'm not sure I could deal with it if anything happened to you."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Danny agreed.

Grace pushed away from Danny and looked at Steve, then her father. "I looked up intuition on the internet, and mummy explained it to me. So I agree with you, Uncle Steve. If it helps you keep Danno safe, and Danno keep you safe then intuition is a great thing to have."

Just then Kono came over, "So what are you three talking about?" she asked.

"Intuition," all three said together. Kono rolled her eyes.

"Right, well how about you all come over and have supper, I'm starving." Kono left and moved back to the center of their camp.

"I'm starving, too," Grace said as she jumped up and followed Kono.

The following morning they broke camp and hiked up to the petroglyphs. Steve showed Chin, and Kono where he'd fallen on his and Danny's first trip.

"No re-enactments there super SEAL." Danny said as he and Grace approached the group. "I am not running up to the top of this mountain again."

"Don't need to this time, Danny." Steve piped up. "I brought a sat phone."

"What? So that makes it okay for you to fall off another cliff? I swear, if you even try to …"

"Danno, stop!" Grace commanded. "Uncle Steve is not going to fall." She turned to look at Steve. "You stop winding Danno up, Uncle Steve." When Steve looked suitably chastised, and Danny stayed silent, Grace continued. "I love it up here and if Uncle Steve is going to come up every year, then I'd like to come too."

"I'd love that," Steve said quietly.

Grace turned to look at Danny. "Danno, you told me that this mountain is out to get Uncle Steve, so he needs someone with him, just to make sure he doesn't fall, ever again. So will you come too?"

"You are growing up way too fast, Monkey." Danny looked from Grace to Steve. "Okay. I think that's a great idea. We can make it an annual trip."

"Good, now that's settled, can we carry on?" Chin questioned.

"Sure," Steve said. "Let's go up to the spot my dad and I always camp. The view from there is even better."

Danny watched as everyone picked up their packs and followed Steve. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that he'd hated Hawaii so much when he'd first arrived. Now, it was his and Grace's home, and he never wanted to leave. If he was to be honest with himself, a large part of why Hawaii was home was having this Ohana. Especially Steve, he was his brother in every way but blood. Now with this connection they seemed to have, Danny knew that he'd never want to leave Hawaii and return to his old life in New Jersey again.

With a smile, as he watched Steve pick up Grace and throw her over his shoulder, Danny sighed and followed. He'd never liked camping, but just this one trip a year, which meant everything to his brother, Danny could handle that.

"Hey, wait up," he called as he hurried to catch up with his Ohana.

**The Real End**


End file.
